Princess Anna
Princess Anna is the main protagonist in the 2013 Disney animated film Frozen. She joined the team but with no job. Her heart was the new gateway to more worlds and she wanted to join. Info Princess Anna is a member of a royal family and the younger sister of Elsa the Snow Queen. Whilst Elsa is known to be both beautiful and elegant and is loved by the townspeople, Anna remains as some what of a free spirit. Elsa is both a queen in mind manner and appearance whilst Anna is happy to play the fun-loving younger sister role. Though Anna is very flawed she is wonderfully warm and optimistic, much unlike Elsa who is cold and fearful, Anna and Elsa are opposites in every way possible. Anna has a very close relationship with her elder sister until this bond is shattered by Anna messing up at Elsa's coronation, leading to Elsa revealing her powers over ice and snow and cursing Anna. Origin Anna is the youngest Princess of a kingdom, she from her childhood though close with her sister Elsa, had no knowledge of her sister's ice powers. The day of Elsa's coronation arrives and her ice powers are somehow revealed in front of everyone as she freezes everything around her, to Anna's devastation Elsa fearfully hides herself away in a far off ice castle, cursing Anna in the hurried process. When Anna is cursed by her estranged sister, the cold-hearted Snow Queen, Anna's only hope of reversing the curse is to survive a perilous but thrilling journey across an icy and unforgiving landscape. Joined by a rugged, thrill-seeking outdoorsman, his one antlered reindeer and a hapless snowman, Anna must race against time, conquer the elements and battle an army of menacing snowmen if she ever hopes to melt her frozen heart. Appearance Anna is a beautiful young girl with a slender figure and fair complexion. She has blue eyes, strawberry-blonde hair tied in two pigtail braids, and has a light dusting of freckles (a trait she shares with her sister, Elsa the Snow Queen). She also has a platinum blonde streak on the right side of her hair, due to an accident in which she was struck by Elsa's magic when she and Elsa were little. Her signature outfit consists of a medium-length, dark blue dress with a black bodice, light blue blouse, and black boots. She also wears a detachable magenta cape with a matching magenta cap. In her coronation dress, she wears a black bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves, a black satin laced necklace with a gold pendant of Arendelle's symbol, olive-and-light green dress, light green underpants, light green socks and her hair is in a bun and there's a comb with three green satin ribbons attached to the back of her hair. When she is accidentally cursed by Elsa, her hair turns white, almost silvery-looking. After she is thawed, her hair returns to strawberry-blonde with the platinum streak gone. Personality Unlike her older sister, Elsa, Anna is very eccentric, awkward, and far from elegant. She usually acts before she speaks, and can be rather impulsive, but holds a lot of innocence to her, nonetheless. She is a free spirit, bent on spending her life outside the castle gates after years of being enclosed within them for the safety of the kingdom due to Elsa's ice powers. Anna is also a pure romantic, dreaming of romance the moment the gates are finally opened for Elsa's coronation ceremony. There can also be a little naivety to her, as she believes in marrying someone immediately if the heart tells you so, despite knowing them for merely a day. And though naive occasionally, Anna is far from weak, and is shown to be quite skilled in defense, as seen when she and Kristoff survived being attacked the wolves as well as when she punched Hans off the ship after the climatic scene in the fjords. Though she values romance greatly, it's clear Anna's most valued treasure is her relationship with her sister. Since childhood, Anna's been attached to Elsa, and always leaped at the opportunity to spend time with her. As the years passed, and the sisters grew apart, the heartbroken Anna continued to try time and time again for some quality time with the one she loved most, but due to Elsa's powerful magic, it was deemed too dangerous, until, through Anna's loving efforts, Elsa learned to control her icy spells, allowing her to end their "imprisonment" within the castle walls and finally share the quality time they've been longing for years upon years. As mentioned above, one of Anna's most striking traits is her eccentric, yet whimsical personality. She is notably goofy and highly active, constantly shown running throughout the castle, bouncing and flipping over furniture, and speaking to the paintings on the walls, though the last habit is due to having no one to communicate with in the castle with Elsa forcibly being locked away in her room. Also, because of her impulsive attitude, she has the tendency to get herself into quite a lot of trouble, such as the moment she provoked Marshmallow, a creature twice her size, without thinking of the consequences. In the end, despite her numerous flaws, Anna is an extremely sweet, selfless, and loving character. Throughout the film, numerous times, she puts the safety and well being of others before her own, showing great loyalty and admiration for her friends and family. This is most notably seen with Elsa. Some examples of this can be seen when she purchased the items and food Kristoff couldn't afford in Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, prevented Kristoff from spoiling Olaf's dreams of living in summer, and most significantly and importantly during the climax where she saves Elsa from death at the hands of Hans, despite knowing she'd inevitably lose her life in the process. In terms of personality, all these factors and more make Anna one of the most diverse Disney characters of all time. Story in Frozen At a young age, Anna and Elsa enjoyed the life of princesses, spending most of their time using Elsa's powers over ice and snow to create winter wonderlands for their enjoyment whenever they pleased. One night, young Anna walked over to Elsa's bed and begged to play as she was too wide awake to sleep. Elsa playfully brushed her sister off until it was suggested they build a snowman, to which Elsa delightfully agrees. The sisters head into the castle's throne room and create a winter field of snow, enjoying their time with plenty of merriment until Elsa accidentally strikes Anna with her magic, rendering her unconscious. Horrified, Elsa calls for their parents, the king and queen, who rush onto the scene. The king looks through the royal library and is able to find a map to a valley inhabited by magical trolls capable of saving Anna. Anna, Elsa, the king, and queen head over to the valley, and the king of the trolls, Pabbie, informs them Anna can be healed, though they're lucky she wasn't hit in the heart, for it can fatal. Pabbie then informs the royal family that, while Elsa's magic is beautiful, should she not learn to control it and let fear consume her, horrible things will occur. The king assures they'll help Elsa learn to conceal her powers until she can gain control of them, and before they depart, Pabbie wipes Anna's memories of Elsa's abilities, believing it's best if she completely forgot the mystical moments they shared, though rearranging the memories to make it seem as if no magic was involved. To further ensure their safety, Anna and Elsa were forced to be separated at all times, as well as kept within the castle walls to keep from endangering the other citizens. Years went by, and with it, the friendship Anna and Elsa once shared. Throughout the years, Anna spent most of her days running throughout the castle walls playfully and spending practically all of her time alone or with her parents. Even so, she constantly made attempts to reconnect with Elsa, but was shut out each and every time. The constant denial drove Anna to believe her sister despised her, leading her to eventually cease trying to rekindle their bond, leaving her parents as all she had. One day, however, while out on the sea for vacation, the king and queen were killed in a powerful storm, their ship sinking after being struck by monstrous waves. The terrible news devastated Anna, and the young princess tried to reunite with her sister once again, needing her love and comfort to get through the tragedy. However, as always, Elsa remained in her room, even during the monarchs' funerals, leaving both of the royal sisters to mourn the loss of their loving parents and move on from the tragedy alone. Three years later, Elsa had finally reached the age where she was eligible to be crowned Queen of Arendelle. The entire kingdom was abuzz, with royals from all around visiting the land in honor of her majesty. Anna couldn't have been more excited. The moment the gates were opened, the princess left the castle and went into the village to explore the sights and sounds she hadn't experienced in ages. During her free roam, Anna bumps into a neighboring prince, Hans of the Southern Isles. The princess immediately becomes smitten with the charming prince, and she finally comes close to her dream of finding romance. Her meeting with Hans is interrupted by the bells informing the kingdom the coronation is prepared to take place, forcing Anna to rush off. In the church, Anna proudly stands by her sister as she's crowned, though they don't speak until later that night at the celebration ball. Watching over the friendly crowd, Anna and Elsa speak for the first time in quite a while, complimenting each other and laughing, getting along like they used to. But before things can go further, the sisters are introduced to the snobbish Duke of Weselton who offers Elsa her first dance as queen. Elsa shyly declines but offers Anna's hand, resulting in a comical scene, leaving both sisters in a humorously giddy state. When Anna comments on how she wishes things were always like that, Elsa sadly informs her that simply cannot be. When she asks why, Elsa fails to properly answer. Saddened, Anna walks off, on the verge of tears, just when she bumps into Hans once again who offers a waltz. Anna agrees and the romantic dance soon leads to a date around the city. Anna and Hans spend the evening bonding and getting to know one another, finding out they have a lot in common from interests to sibling relationships. Overjoyed to have someone whom she can finally open up to and connect with, Anna falls in love with Hans, finally believing she'll no longer live the painful life of a loner. Apparently, Hans feels the same way and returns the blossoming affections. The two become so close that, by the end of their date, Hans proposes, which Anna immediately agrees to. They couple head back to the throne room to ask for Elsa's blessing. Elsa immediately denies, causing Anna to lose her temper. Seeing things becoming emotionally out of hand, Elsa orders the party to end and the gates to be closed, which Anna immediately causes a heartbroken uproar over, not wanting to spend her life trapped, alone and within the castle again. The confrontation between the sisters becomes larger and larger until, out of blind anger, Elsa accidentally shoots massive ice spikes from her hand, nearly striking the guests, including Anna. Horrified by what she's done and the reaction it received, Elsa flees. The Duke of Weselton orders his men to seize her, but the former queen escapes into the mountains. Feeling it's her fault, Anna volunteers to go after her and leaves Hans in charge during the journey. Having no idea where she's going, Anna soon arrives at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, where she meets Kristoff, a rugged mountain man who decides to help Anna after she paid for mountain equipment and carrots for his reindeer, and best friend, Sven. The trio head off, facing dangers such as wolves and cliffs along the way. The early danger and the fact that their ride was destroyed in the process, nearly prompts Kristoff to abandon Anna and return home. However, Sven convinces him to do otherwise, and the journey continues. Meanwhile, Elsa has since created a new home for herself; a massive ice castle on the northern mountains, and is shown to be quite happy, now that she's free to use her powers without the fear of harming anyone, vowing to never return to Arendelle from that day forth. Back with Anna, the group stumble upon an enchanted snowman named Olaf. Though frightened by the magical creature at first, Anna soon remembers Olaf was a snowman she and Elsa built as children, and he was apparently rebuilt sometime after her self exile. She asks him if he knows where to find her sister and fortunately, he does. Olaf leads the rest of the way to Elsa's castle, and they arrive before long. Elsa is initially shown to be quite happy to see her sister again, but her fears of harming her again soon overcomes her, and she orders her to leave for her own safety. Anna assures Elsa there's no reason to be afraid, but Elsa refuses to listen, wanting her sister to return home to Arendelle where she'll live her life freely just as she's always wanted. Anna refuses again, telling Elsa about the accidental curse and that she needs to fix it. Shocked and disappointed in herself, Elsa panics, losing control over her powers again and accidentally striking Anna yet again, though this time, in the heart. Not noticing, Elsa orders her sister to leave once more, creating a bodyguard to get her going. The snow monster, named Marshmallow by Olaf, chases the friends out and away from the castle. After reaching safety, Kristoff notices Anna's hair turning completely white, and realizes it's from when Elsa struck her in the heart. Thankfully, Kristoff believes he has a solution, and leads the gang to the Valley of the Living Rock, where the trolls reside. During the trip there, the two grow closer, Kristoff showing great worry and care for the princess, unknowingly falling in love with her. Upon their arrival, Kristoff's adopted mother, Bulda, immediately assumes Anna is Kristoff's girlfriend, but when the two deny any romance, Bulda and the trolls try to convince them otherwise, telling them they're meant for each other. They arrange an entire wedding, but before it's complete, Anna nearly faints and loses balance, but Kristoff catches her and informs the trolls she's freezing cold. Pabbie returns after sensing dangerous magic in the land, and sadly tells the friends Anna is in grave danger. Unless she performs an act of true love, she'll freeze to death, and although he's powerful, the old troll is unable to restore her health. Bulda believes the act of true love would be "true love's kiss," having the friends head back to Arendelle for Anna to receive a kiss from Hans. Though he's greatly saddened to leave her side, Kristoff leaves the kingdom with Sven after Anna's taken into care. She reunites with Hans and quickly informs him of all that happened. Smirking, Hans refuses to kiss the princess and reveals that he's been using her all this time to become king of Arendelle. It turns out Hans planned on wooing and marrying Anna, becoming next in line for the throne, and once that was complete, he'd murder Elsa so he'd be immediately crowned king. And now that Anna's already dying due to Elsa's actions, none of that was necessary, and the kingdom was practically his for the taking. He then informs Anna he was now going to kill Elsa and bring back summer, posing as the hero that saved Arendelle from destruction. Hans then locks the princess inside the castle's parlor to die, leaving her confused, embarrassed, and helpless as her freezing heart begins overtaking her body. Thankfully she's rescued by Olaf, who informs her that Kristoff is her true love, and a kiss from him, instead, should save her. Meanwhile, Hans informs the visiting dignitaries that Elsa killed Anna, and before she died, they married, making him the king. The lie is believed, and Hans gains the throne. However, it's revealed that Elsa's been captured and imprisoned by the guards, though she manages to escape. Needing her killed to put an end to winter, Hans follows the queen into the fjords as she tries to return to her ice castle. Anna and Olaf arrive in the fjord as well, but a blizzard occurs due to Elsa's fearful emotions, speeding up Anna's dying process. Anna spots Kristoff from a distance and the two begin to run to each other. While Anna is trying to save her own life, she notices Hans and Elsa in the distance as well, where the evil prince was seconds away from murdering the Snow Queen with his sword. Anna gives one last look to Kristoff before rushing in the opposite direction. Just before Hans is able to strike Elsa, Anna jumps in between the two and freezes completely, killing her, and just before Hans' sword strikes. The impact was powerful enough to knock the prince off his feet, rendering him unconscious upon hitting the icy surface. Anna's last dying breath is released just as Elsa notices what's happened. Seeing what she's done to her sister, Elsa breaks down in sorrow. Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven arrive shortly and mourn the loss of the princess. However, Anna's sacrifice was an act of true love, and she is soon revived from death, much to everyone's complete joy. Along with Anna's rebirth comes the entire kingdom's thawing. Once again, Arendelle is restored to peace, and Elsa is once again accepted, as everyone finally understands she's no monster, but a creator of beautiful magic. Anna and Kristoff proclaim their love, with Anna buying Kristoff a new sled and sharing their first kiss. Elsa conjures up a snow cloud for Olaf to survive all year long, including summer. Kristoff tries to attack Hans, but Anna confronts him instead for his betrayal by punching him in the face, sending him off the ship they were on into the water below. With peace restored and the relationship between the sisters just as peaceful once again, Anna and Elsa rejoice in the castle courtyard with the entire kingdom joining in on the festivities. Story of Joining Sora's Team When Elsa became queen, she and her friends fought against the Heartless hard to protect the kingdom from Master Xehanort. But soon when it was almost to late, Anna and Olaf saw a flashing ripple in the sky as they also saw falling glowing objects. When one of them were close, they saw one had Sora in it, but he had bruises. By the time Sora was healed, he quickly became friends with Olaf as they got along well. But as Sora explained about other worlds, and the Heartles being controlled by Xehanort; they decide to help Sora by reuniting him with his friends and fight off the villains. When they left the castle, Sora's gem, began to glow as he recieved a message from Riku who was with the trolls and was informed that the Keyhole was Olaf, Elsa and her crown together. Soon, when everyone all met up, they engaged in a showdown against Oogie Boogie, and The Duke of Weselton. After the fight, Elsa and her friends joined when the mission was complete. Relationships Digimon Partner(s) Agunimon.PNG|Agunimon Category:Frozen characters Category:Princesses Category:Disney Princesses Category:Disney Characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Magic Users Category:Lovers Category:Royalty Category:European characters Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Characters Category:Elemental characters Category:Humans Category:Sora's Team Category:Siblings Category:Daughters Category:Females Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Sweethearts Category:A-Class characters Category:S-Class characters Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Haki Users Category:Norwegian characters